league_of_legends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rep'Fog, The Void Slasher
Rep'Fog is a Assasin/Tank with a heavy healing passive and damage-buffing abilities. His 6 arms allow for fast basic attack speed, and his passive allows for rapid health regeneration. Background Bio Gender: Male Birthplace: The Void Race: Voidborn Base of Operations: Travels between Bandle City and Demacia Allies/Friends: Tristana, Teemo, Poppy, Ziggs, Lulu, Veigar, Heimerdinger, Kennen, Corki, Gnar Enemies: Rek'Sai, Kog'Maw, Cho'Gath, Kha'Zix, Vel'koz, Tahm Kench, Kled Crush: Poppy, though she might know it. Backstory The light. It burnt my eyes and skin. After I adjusted to the harsh light, I saw a large, stony thing with a glowing blue core threatening a small humanoid creature with a large device... A cannon, I believe it's called? I quickly intervened, leaping upon the aggressor's back and slashing with my 18 sharp, blade-like claws on my 6 lanky arms, ripping off bits of stone. I slashed until it fell, but not before it grabbed me and slammed me on the ground, damaging my spine. When the Stone Behemoth fell, I panted and moaned in pain. My spine was broken, and it hurt to stand, so I put my weight on my 2 lowest hands. The small humanoid ran up to me and thanked me, and told me her name, Tristana. It led me to a small camp, with another small humanoid, but this one looked different, more animal in appearance. It ran for cover, but was stopped by Tristana. She gave me a small cube of what appeared to be food, so I ate it. It was a bit bland. I saw a small bird-like biped run for the stash of food cubes, so I quickly tried to intercept it, but the stress on my back made me yelp in pain and miss my quarry. It grabbed a food cube and ran off. I felt a bit... weak, as I hadn't ever missed my mark before. But now, I felt quite pathetic. I slumped to the ground, my 6 arms taking up a large space. The Tristana handed me a small flask filled with a red liquid, and motioned for me to drink it. I did so, and felt relief from my pain. I quickly stood up, but I almost fell on the Tristana. She managed to hold up my thin, light frame, and pushed me back on to my feet. I put my lowest hands back on the ground to balance myself. Soon, the Tristana sent me off, and I felt an urge to protect the Tristana and her fuzzy companion, and any other of her friends. I swear on my eternal life, I'll follow and protect them until my last breath. The Hammer-Wielding Crush I was doing my regular thing, wandering around, following the Tristana and her fuzzy companion. However, I heard the sound of a heavy iron hammer smashing thru wood. I also heard a female voice yelling. Another yordle I must save or protect, I thought? It filled me with a small glimmer of joy. I crept into the bushes. I saw a yordle wielding a large hammer, several times taller than her. She was fighting a massive thing made of roots and leaves, with a burning red orb in its center, much like an organic version of the golem I saved the Tristana from. She was... Beautful. Her majestic way of fighting, her massive twin ponytails, and, most of all, her courage was immense. Suddenly she got sucker-punched by a gnarled root-fist, and was sent flying into a thicket. This sent me into a BLOODY RAGE, and all I could remember was waking up to a pile of shredded wood and leaves. I also saw the yordle with the hammer crouching next to me, observing the glowing stone on my chest. She was amazed by its glimmering brilliance, I believe. I uprighted myself, and noticed the hammer-wielding yordle actually tried to give me the hammer, which broke my back again. Lucky for me, I had purchased another red flask at one of Bandle City's shops. I took it out, popped off the cork, and chugged it. I felt instant relief, and the yordle told me her name, Poppy, after apologizing for hurting my back. I followed her for a couple of days, helping her defend towns from great beasts, and helped her heal when she got hurt, if she got hurt. But after a couple of days, I returned back to Bandle City, but not before promising to visit Poppy once a month, every month, for a week. (He does like her, possibly even loves her, but can't make a move, and has even tried to purchase her a bouquet of white roses, but he got hungry, and ate the flowers without realising it. He then spent an hour or two picking thorns out of his mouth and teeth.) Stats & Abilities Stats Health: Lvl 1: 650- Lvl 18: 4500 Basic Attack Delay: 0.5 seconds Attack damage: 55 Second Bar: Rage Abilities Passive: Blood-Draining Claws Each basic attack heals Rep'Fog for 5% of his maximum health. The amount healed increases with level and rage level. Q Ability: Blood Rage Cooldown: 6 seconds Passive: Permanently boosts passive health regen by 100% per upgrade. Active: Boosts attack speed by 50%, Attack Damage by 25%, and lifesteal by an extra 50% for 6 seconds. W Ability: Visceral Drain Cooldown: 5 seconds Passive: Boosts your passive's healing by an extra 5% per upgrade. Active: Release a pulse of blood around Rep'Fog that drains the health of any enemy caught in the blast for 12 seconds, at 5% of each hit enemy's maximum health, which is returned to Rep'Fog. E Ability: Abyssal Leap Cooldown: 3 seconds Lunge over a large distance, and over walls. The more Rage Rep'Fog has, the farther he can leap. R Ability/Ult: Visceral Rage Passive: Increases Movement and Attack Speed by 25%. Active: Boosts all stats by 175% for 10 seconds. Can only be used with full Rage. Description Rep'fog is quite thin. He has 6 lanky arms, 2 short arms sprouting from his lower chest, 2 regularly placed arms, and 2 extra arms sprouting from his shoulderblades. He has short, weak legs and walks on all 4s, using his lowest arms as an extra pair of legs. He crouches on the balls of his feet when idle. His skin is a deep purple, with a glowing,almond-shaped purple gemstone protruding from the center of his chest. His head has three large, purple eyes, and a large mouth filled with blade-like teeth, as well as 4 horns. He has a short tail, covered in hard, bony plating. His torso is covered in bone, similar to a chestplate.